


The Duo

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: "The Golden Boys of the Freedom Pals!" is what the media uses when referring to Tweek and Craig's superhero egos. Well, when they aren't directly referencing their fabricated relationship. As time goes on and more and more people watch, Tweek is willing to push the envelope more and more to fit the public eye. After all, they're just feeding into good opinions. Not like there's any real consequence for this, right?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Play to the Crowd

He leapt up a truck, sliding over the cab onto the hood. Tweek paused, crouched, listening hard. He held his breath, fighting off a twitch in his face. He couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t hear anything other than normal, stupid city sounds that made listening to anything else almost impossible. 

He was knocked off the truck, a heavy hit to his solar plexus sending him down and rolling. He rag-dolled onto the sidewalk, coughing violently. 

The Elemental clutched at his chest, pushing himself up on a forearm. What the fuck was an invisible enemy even classified as? He choked, swearing, shoving himself up to sit. 

“Fuck you!” He managed, watching as his partner walked around looking like he was looking for a wayward spider. “Super Strike!”

“I’m _looking_, alright?” Craig called, fists up and circling around like an idiot. “You wanna chill for a second?” 

“Can you punch him next?” Tweek asked the invisible villain. 

“Real mature,” The brunet grumbled, “You know this whole thing isn’t my fault, right?” 

“It’s not my fault, either,” Tweek said, stumbling to his feet. “This sucks.” 

Craig grunted in reply, he thought, until he saw him bounce off the ground. 

He gasped, despite his frustrated words, coming to slide into place beside him and look around for something he knew he wasn’t going to see. 

“This is the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Tweek said, sending powdery snow in the direction the person had to have been. Nothing invisible was struck and he stamped his foot like an angry toddler. 

“I’m getting pissed off now,” Craig said from the ground, hands folded on his chest. 

“I can’t fuckingFIND this asshole!” Tweek threw icicles at a lamp pose to hear the ringing noise it made. 

“Look, Wonder, just zap the street and let’s go home,” Craig pushed on his own breastbone, seemingly testing for injuries. “I’ll stay down here.”

“It’s not that fucking easy, C-” Tweek cut himself off before he accidentally said his name. “There’s still people around, and anyway lightning needs to go _somewhere_-”

Craig grabbed his ankle, pointing down the street with such ferocity that Tweek sent another wave of snow without asking questions. 

It slapped up against something solid and Tweek threw his arms to the side, moving forward in a full body step. 

Lightning, purplish and skittering, flooding his fingertips and then congregating exactly where the person stood. 

They became visible right before they collapsed, and Tweek lowered his hands, fingers shaking violently as the shock of using his best weapon overwhelmed his tired and abused body.

“You okay?” Craig asked, below him, as Tweek took a few breaths. 

“Yeah,” He replied, waiting to make sure they weren’t immediately getting back up. He flooded them with ice when they began to stir. Make the police’s jobs easy. 

“Hey.”

“Mnh?” Tweek looked down at his partner, who was staring up at him. 

“Fuck that guy.” 

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh, the tension bleeding from his shoulders as he took another breath, scanning the area for how bad the collateral damage had been. 

Instead, he saw a bunch of gawking spectators staring with wide eyes and bright grins. 

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Tweek groaned mentally. Of course, what they saw was WonderStrike, multi-Elemental and nervous powerhouse stand defensively over the low-tier but fiery Brawler, SuperStrike. Protect him, take him out without moving from his side. 

He’d read the headlines. 

Resigned, Tweek reached a hand down to help Craig up. 

“People are watching,” He was developing a tic under his left eye that he winced to try and suppress. “So take my hand.” 

“I can’t believe we’re going along with this,” Craig said, although he accepted his hand regardless. 

“It’s good for the group,” Tweek said, pulling him up to his feet. “Not my idea.” 

“Whatever,” The taller boy steadied himself with a hand on Tweek’s thin shoulder and the blond felt like he could sense the crowd squealing internally. 

Superficial assholes. Tweek switched hands to hold Craig’s as they walked off the scene, waving faintly to a crowd of people that was trying very hard to ask them questions and shout encouragement and thanks after them. 

“People love this shit,” Craig murmured to him, and Tweek didn’t let his hand go. 

“Yep.” 

==

“Nice job,” Containment, equipment hero with prosthesis greeted the two when they returned. “We saw the whole thing. You’re really getting a hold of that lightning, Tweek.” 

“Ugh,” The blond said, “It’s taken me long enough.”

“Don’t cheapen your achievements,” Mysterion apparently had stopped by for intel, looking bizarre under the fluorescent lights in his dark clothing and cloak as he passed by. “You’ll only keep yourself from progressing.” 

“Mph.” Tweek avoided his gaze, watching Craig leave to talk to Mosquito. 

“So you guys are going along with this?” Containment, better known to the blond as Token, swung his legs over the table. “It looked good on tv.” 

“It’s getting Freedom Pals income,” Tweek sank into a chair next to Token’s table, “That’s a positive.” 

“And?” Token grinned at him, knowing and pleased. “Any other reason?” 

He thought he had something, huh? He had the high ground in this conversation. Tweek tapped the screen of the computer he and Token shared. 

“You know how many people have come out to me since we started playing into this?” The blond settled back against his chair. “Just me. Because of what they think I…feel about Craig.”

Token shook his head but conceded. “Alright. Fine. It’s a good reason. Keep it up and whatever.” 

Tweek lifted a shoulder, eyes flitting down to his left hand and pointing. 

“This is my latest idea,” Token held up an arm that matched seamlessly with his skin, barely larger than his actual arm. “I’m working on making it as light as possible. And I’m _almost_ happy with it.” 

“Good.” Token being almost happy with something had to mean it was fantastic. “You’ve worked on this long enough.”

Mosquito, alias Clyde, ran up behind Tweek and rested his forearms on his shoulders, resting his chin on his hair. “We’re all so awesome. It’s been a great freakin’ year!”

“And Clyde’s got a girl talking to him,” Token said wryly, as if Tweek hadn’t heard the story five dozen times by now. 

“She’s so _cute_!” Clyde tried to hug Tweek and almost got elbowed. “She thinks I’m cool!”

“So she’s dumb, too,” Tweek kicked at Clyde, who kicked back at him, leading to a scramble of shins and boots. 

“Meeting in the main room!” Mysterion was swooping back through, cape fluttering. “Quit playing around.” 

“Does someone want to tell him he doesn’t actually belong here?” Clyde grumbled under his breath. 

Mysterion whirled around and Clyde scrambled back so fast he slid into the desk Token was sitting on. The vigilante stared down at him, looking back up at the other two. 

The vigilante’s lips quirked into a smile and he looked between the other two boys for a moment. The city’s Shadow Boy turned back around, sweeping from the room. Clyde peered out from under the desk. 

“Guess we’re being summoned,” Token said, hopping up. 

“As long as he doesn’t think _he_ runs things,” Tweek replied, “He’s not a role model.” 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind being able to be set on _fire_ and still take down two dozen drugged-up henchmen,” Token helped Clyde up. 

Tweek wrinkled his nose. He had enough powers he couldn’t control right now. He didn’t need more, especially whatever Mysterion was packing. 

Tweek winced, shaking his head, and was grabbed by Token around the shoulder and made to turn. 

He stared at the sudden solemn expression on his friend’s face, the tight grip on his shoulder. 

“One question,” Token asked seriously, “How far are you taking this?”

“What do you mean?” Tweek pulled his shoulder away, feeling phantom fingers grabbing at his shoulder to tell him, again, what a disappointment he was. 

Soft brown eyes flit to something and Token walked away. Tweek turned to see Craig, not even paying attention to whatever went down. 

The Elemental turned back around, ignoring him right back. He headed through the door to their meeting room, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

How far was he taking this? He was just going along with something harmless. Nothing to worry about.

==

“Get me OUTOFHERE!” Tweek was making layer after layer of thick ice walls, trying desperately to contain and keep away the other Elemental. 

Molten heat was sloshing against his hastily-made walls, breaking them down as quickly as he could make them. 

He was sweating. His sweater was soaked and his hands were shaking. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up for long. 

“Super!” Tweek called for his partner. “Get ready to take your damn hit because I’m not holding him much longer!” 

“Ready!” Craig barked, steady and waiting. 

He hesitated. Mosquito was their backup but was busy fighting off another bug-themed villain that Tweek was fairly certain he could handle. He had to, they couldn’t fight off two right now. 

“Are you ready?” Tweek asked, jaw set. 

“Yes!” Craig was getting impatient. 

Tweek had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea!” He burst, arms shaking under the pressure. 

“You’re the one asking for help, now LET GO!” 

“Argh!” Tweek released, Fire Elemental now freed and roaring. 

True to his promise, Craig was ready, throwing a great hit that threw the Elemental off his feet and tumbling onto the ground. 

Tweek began icing the guy to the ground, quickly, muscles in his arms and back contracting and twitching intensely. 

He met eyes with the Fire Elemental, and there. 

That bad feeling was back, staring directly into their eyes, seeing the veins in their eyes bursting and chest gasping in panic. 

They opened their mouth, chest expanding, and Craig shouted as he stepped between Tweek and the villain. 

Fire, blossoming from the villain’s lips, hot and rageful. Craig took the hit, burning flesh and fibers filling Tweek’s nose. 

Everything became quiet. 

Tweek experienced life with things screaming at him. His anxiety never calmed, not by much and not for long. Everything had something to be worried over, worried of, he had a million thoughts running through his brain every minute. 

He’d never been so angry that his world shrank before. 

He felt hot all over. He couldn’t take a breath. He’d burned Craig. The stupid idiot stepped in between them both. 

Tweek screamed, enraged, lightning snapping down the street like firecrackers tossed into a bonfire. All at once, the dark street lit, warm oranges of fire engulfed by the white-light of wrathful storms, blinding anyone who could see. 

“_DON’T TOUCH HIM!_” He roared, lightning fizzling out, having evaporated the puddles left by Tweek’s melted ice. 

Craig was on his ass, staring at Tweek like he’d never seen him before. The Elemental was still, horrified, burned himself and in absolute shock. 

Tweek dug his feet into the ground, calling on his rare-used and hard-to-harness power of earth manipulation to entrap the villain’s feet into the earth itself. 

“Move and I’ll kill you,” Tweek’s voice shook. “I mean it.” 

Craig was breathing hard and Tweek wasn’t waiting any longer. He jogged over, legs weak as he stumbled to a stop. 

“Hold still,” he said, shaking hands bringing down a sprinkle of rain. 

Craig stared at him, hair beginning to stick to his forehead, arm going from horrendous blisters to just very red, very raw. 

“Can you get up?” Tweek asked, voice hoarse. “I don’t know if I can pick you up this time.” 

Craig swallowed, wincing as he staggered to his feet and immediately hiding it afterwards. He brushed off his jeans, looking back at Tweek with a strange uncertainty. 

The street was quiet now, the Villain unable to even sit with his legs entrapped. For a second, it was just the two of them. Tweek, visibly drained and shaken, and Craig, gripping his arm and pulling a shredded sleeve together. 

Tweek could see the crowd, always, always watching. 

He looked up at Craig, gawky and tall and raggedy. A powerhouse built into a skinny young adult barely old enough to drink. 

“You should kiss me,” Tweek said, staring up at him. 

“I should _what?_” Craig asked incredulously. 

“Everyone’s watching, and don’t even try just holding my hand after that shit,” Tweek’s blood had to be running pure adrenaline through his veins at this point. “Kiss me.” 

Craig was staring, greyish eyes wide, thin face white. 

“Or I’ll kiss you, but if you don’t want me to you better tell me right now,” Tweek warned him. “And lean down. You’re too tall.” 

“I’m too tall,” Craig repeated, flabbergasted. 

“Craig,” He said again, grabbing his sweater just under the shoulders, “Tell me now.” 

Craig said nothing. Tweek decided he’d warned him properly. 

He stood on his toes, pulling Craig down to softly press their mouths together. Just a moment, long enough to rest his left hand against his cheek and gently part.

Soft and sweet, not intrusive, enough to send the crowd into applause. Tweek watched Craig, who hadn’t run away or slapped him upside the head yet, so it had to be fine. 

The dark-haired boy looked dazed still, and they’d played enough to the crowds. Time to get him some actual medical care. 

“Let’s go check on Clyde and get out,” Tweek said, moving around to grab Craig’s uninjured hand. “The Kite said he was coming in to help him. They should be wrapping up.” 

“Yeah, alright,” The brawler said, entwining his fingers with Tweek. “Yeah, let’s just go.” 

The two stepped off the scene, leaving another picture to run in the papers of them leaving hand-in-hand once again.


	2. Who's in the Crowd

“Please,” Tweek begged, trembling and weak, “Don’t do this.” 

“You picked the wrong side,” The water Elemental sneered, kicking the hero over. “You’re going to have to deal with the consequences.” 

“I didn’t have a choice,” Tweek’s eyes watered, “I was born with no choice in anything.” 

“Too bad,” The Elemental cocked his head, smiling, “I almost feel sorry for you, but you’ve been a giant pain in my ass. I can’t let that go.” 

“You said you’re not the bad guy,” Tweek pleaded, clutching his side, “Why are you acting like one? I’ve been abandoned, they want me dead. I don’t want to die, not yet. I’ve worked too hard to live.”

“Look, I’m not gonna kill you, but you gotta be taken out of commission, man,” The Elemental lifted puddles from the ground and they hovered. “It is what it is.” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Tweek said flatly, crossing his arms. “This whole situation is stupid anyway.”

The next moment, the not-villain was knocked off his fucking feet and Tweek shook his head at the brawler who landed the fantastic shot. 

“I could probably have talked him down,” Tweek said irritably. “Just because I lost control yesterday-”

“Look, you don’t have to tell me,” Craig said just as irritably, “I said it was fucking stupid. But that’s what I was told to do and they pay my way right now and that’s just how it is.” 

“Thanks,” Tweek was still lying on the ground, grouchy. “That was a waste of time. And talent.” 

“You’re still doing community theatre?” Craig actually sounded surprised, still waiting for the guy to get up. “Hey, I know you’re not knocked out. Get up, you big baby. I’m a Brawler, why are you scared of me?” 

“Why aren’t you a Brutalist, again?” Tweek asked from the ground, “You land consistently good hits.” 

“Thanks,” Craig said with only some sarcasm, “And I don’t have any inhuman powers. Brawler, not Brutalist.”

“I still doubt that,” Tweek snorted, slowly sitting up. If you needed a tank to get you through a crowd, Craig was one of the best. If you needed someone to act as a protector for a person or thing, setting Craig there was an excellent idea. He was incredible. 

“Yeah, alright, sweetheart, relax.” Craig was turning pink, moving to step on the water Elemental. “You actually dead down there or what?” 

“Just take me to jail,” The Elemental said sullenly. 

Craig gently kicked him instead. 

“Fucking run away, dipshit, just don’t cause anymore trouble.” He rolled his eyes as the boy scrambled to his feet and stumbled off. “I’m tired of all of these rookies.”

Tweek jumped to his feet, shaking the dirt from his hair. “They don’t look very old.” 

“Definitely nope,” The Brawler agreed. “Why would anyone want to get involved in this shit? That’s what I don’t fucking understand.” 

“Mnn,” Tweek agreed, noting the eyes that had been watching ever since Tweek had been ‘taken down’. “Thanks for coming to my rescue.” 

“Whatever. I think it was dumb plan, too,” Craig was a dense motherfucker sometimes. “Why send you at all if you’re banned from using your powers?” 

“Probably to work together,” Tweek was sidling closer and Craig didn’t even seem to notice. Why did he have to do all the work? 

Craig looked down at him, puzzled, and Tweek leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

He flinched. 

SuperStrike, the city’s most known Brawler, flinched away from Tweek like he’d slapped him instead of gently pecking his cheek. 

He stared, trying to understand what just happened. Had he hurt him? Shocked him somehow, with his suppressed powers? 

“Super?” He asked, only to be interrupted by Craig quickly shaking his head. 

“Don’t. Don’t- just shut up for a second,” He was speedwalking away like a middle-aged mom at 6am. “Goddammit, you fucking-”

Was he talking about him? Tweek was embarrassed, staring blankly at the crowd before having no choice but to trot after his partner like an idiot. 

=

Tweek left his room after a change and a shower, feeling better now that he wasn’t carrying around ten pounds of dirt. 

Feeling better physically, anyhow. Craig had left him floundering out there and hadn’t explained a damn thing. Not that explaining was something Craig did, of course, but he didn’t even hint as to what was wrong. 

Tweek flat out kissed him straight on the mouth and he hadn’t jerked away. What was this about? He dragged himself to the gigantic kitchen, heating up his dinner from last night and picking the good bits out of it. 

He couldn’t sit still. His leg bounced unnecessarily, keeping him at least in his seat. Maybe he should have gone on a jog first, actually, to wear himself out, but he hadn’t eaten today and if he was going to get better he needed to make an effort-

The Human Kite came bouncing down the stairs, staring at the hero stabbing pork tenderloins like he had a personal vendetta. 

Kyle, as Tweek better knew him as, offered him a sort of half-smile greeting and took an orange from the table before leaving. 

Well, he was the weird one. He could probably do just about anything and have most people ignore it. Maybe something to test one day. 

He picked at his dinner some more, feeling both exhausted and wired at the same time. 

He kissed Craig. On the mouth. Just last week. And the other looked surprised, yes, but he gave him chances to back out and he hadn’t and so Tweek thought for sure this would be alright because a kiss on the cheek was much less intrusive than full-lip-contact smooching, Tweek himself wouldn’t dream of kissing someone he didn’t completely trust even as a joke or necessity but even his parents used to kiss his cheek or forehead when he was little it was such a easy little thing, like his mother kissed his head his whole last year living at home before he left and even he didn’t mind it even though he’d been so fucked up and upset all the time but maybe Craig didn’t grow up being kissed on the head as a baby and being told he was cute and so maybe he never built up a tolerance for such things, 

Tweek knocked over the plate by accident, hand shaking. He dropped the fork, using his other hand to clutch at his wrist by instinct. 

No, no, do what she said. Deep breaths. Grounding tactics. 

He didn’t fight the twitch, instead cringing as he tried to touch, feel enough things to bring him back to reality. He felt incredibly stupid but it worked, he traced the shape of his plate and his shoulder and hand had mostly quit. He took another slow breath, resting both hands palm down on the table. 

Craig dropped into the seat across from him and Tweek nearly leapt out of his damn skin. 

“I thought you saw me,” The Brawler was as apologetic as he ever got, making soothing motions with his hands. “I said something.” 

“Well, excuse me, I’m having a fucking panic attack, don’t mind that!” Tweek snapped at him, trying to still the tremble in his fingers. 

“Are you?” Craig asked, looking over the blond quickly. 

“Well…no. Not yet. Well on my fucking way, though, so what do you want?” His heart was still pounding and he really should have gone for that run. 

Craig fidgeted, and that’s what got Tweek’s total attention. He straightened, brows furrowing. 

Before he could ask, Craig crossed his arms and slammed them on the table, jaw set. 

“Look, my dad’s in town, and he’s like- watching what I do on tv since it’s local and shit, alright?” He shrugged, shoulders nearly reaching his earlobes and staying there. “And he doesn’t- I never even- he expects me to marry a girl. Okay? You understand?” 

Tweek stared, heart spiking. He opened his mouth but Craig smacked a fist on the table. 

“Don’t say sorry or anything stupid like that, alright?” The boy shrank down slightly, scowling. “Better yet, let’s not fucking talk about it. That’s just- that’s what happened today. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Tweek said, looking the Brawler over as he abruptly stood, marching out of the room. 

Craig never explained anything. He didn’t care what people thought about him. 

Except for his dad, apparently, but anyway he’d just…_confided_ in him. 

“Craig!” Tweek called, shoulders slowly relaxing. 

Craig turned around, eyes narrowing. 

“Thanks,” The Elemental said simply, offering a slight smile. 

His partner paused, returned the smile, and quickly left the kitchen. 

He hadn’t given that a lot of thought, honestly. Tweek nibbled on his meal, deep in thought. Because he was estranged from his parents, he didn’t have to think about their opinions anymore. He didn’t know a lot about Craig’s family, but apparently he was worried they might look at him oddly if they knew he was gay. Er, acting gay. It was a lot more personal if it was your family. 

He’d have to be careful to keep his distance until Craig said it was okay. Which was a small price to pay for having Craig come to him and explain his behavior. 

Tweek smiled, setting his fork down and resting his chin in his hands. He wouldn’t have done this a year ago. They’d both come a long way since they started. 

=

Tweek blocked the group of people behind him with ice, trying to create this biggest barrier he could. 

“You’re not supposed to be using that!” The Kite shouted as he swooped in, landing hard and immediately socking one of the five Psychics in the face before they could react.

“Tell me what other choice I have?” Tweek shouted back irritably, watching Craig heave himself up onto a brick wall and begin scaling the parking garage to get to another one of the Psychics. “Go yell at Tarzan over there.” 

“We need a path to get everyone out,” He heard The Kite say over their new comms. “Dissever, where the hell did you go?” 

“They’re throwing CARS at me!” Mosquito called over the headset. “Can I get a little backup?” 

“I’m guarding civilians,” WonderStrike snapped, hands trembling, “I can’t leave.” 

Kite was engaging the fellow Psychic, the Psychic/Elemental taunting a black-eyed villain into attacking. 

Tweek couldn’t leave people with no way of escaping. He couldn’t do that. He planted himself, fighting off a twitch in his right shoulder, surveying the battlefield for any new ideas. 

“Where is SuperStrike?” Dissever, the equipment hero’s voice came over the headset. “I’m helping Mosquito. There’s civilians caught here, too. And there’s like a thousand fucking flies in the air.”

“What do you expect from me?” Mosquito snapped, mostly ignored. 

“There’s a hostage with one of them,” Craig’s voice was breathless with exertion. “I think they’re up here. Don’t want them to know I’m coming.” 

“They would split up,” Dissever said irritably. 

“What I want to know,” Craig was panting, “Was why you’d go into a life of crime when you could use psychic powers to read the minds of gorgeous French woman and woo ladies by the coast. Don’t bother using it for good or evil.”

“That is absolutely not how Psychic powers work,” Kite was saying the moment Mosquito commented “Right?!” 

Tweek sent a look up to the garage Craig was carefully scaling, brows furrowing. 

“We could use Mysterion about now,” Kite said grimly, blocking a beam of light from the other villain effortlessly.

“He doesn’t play nice,” Craig was grumbling, but Tweek’s mind was elsewhere.

Lost in thought, Tweek had to brace himself against the onslaught of wind, hair blowing into his face and sleeves whipping around his arms. 

“Containment?” Mosquito called over the headset. 

“On my way,” Token said authoritively, “I got caught in people leaving.” 

“Okay, so Super’s after one, I have one,” Kite had to shout over the summoned wind, “Wonder has civilians. Dissever and Mosquito have one. Where’s the other two?” 

“Two, I have two!” Super’s voice shouted, light flashing from the second story of the parking garage. 

Tweek’s heart jumped. 

“I’ll take this one, get up there!” He shouted over to Kyle, who had hesitated to look. 

They met eyes, the redhead’s clear reluctance obvious. Tweek waved him off and the hero took off, leaving a stumbling villain in his wake. 

Okay. Keep the people behind him from getting hurt, take out the one ahead of him. Tweek staggered his stance, exhaling a cold breath. 

Ice. Ice was safest, he loved ice. It was slow and gave him time to think, creeping and desperate and good for both defense and offense. Stay away from lightning, too unpredictable and hard to control. Stay away from ground powers, he wasn’t as good at those. Stick to ice. Take them down. 

Tweek summoned ice around their ankles, trying to freeze the other in place for a moment. They broke free before it could set, continuing to move. 

He blocked off both sides of the street, watching as the Psychic redirected their attention. At least none of these guys could fly, that would end up with him-

Tweek didn’t understand was exactly happened. All he knew was the impact of himself being thrown against the windshield of a car, the glass crunching under his body weight and people screaming in the background. 

He was hurt. He could tell, but the adrenaline was keeping him from feeling it. He could take a moment and summon rain for recovery, but in fights with opponents that outmatched you, you needed to get it over with quickly. 

So Tweek merely rolled over and made a bad decision. 

Lightning. Always jittery, shot in soft bursts so as not to overwhelm his abilities, WonderStrike sent crackling shocks down the street to startle the villain, dropping off the car and barely catching himself on his feet. 

He was forced back against the grill of the car, feeling like something was wrapping around his chest. It forced him into the car, harder, slowly harder, until Tweek began to feel the strain in his bones. 

Always released little by little, to keep from getting anyone hurt. But most people don’t manage to corner Tweek like this. 

He wasn’t really conscious of the decision at the time but he knew later that he’d made it. Tweek released a storm, ropes of light at least the width of his arm thundering down the street and traveling through cars, sending alarms off and striking the target. 

The pressure released and he sank to the ground, legs limp and body twitching like he’d been the one shocked. His face was pressed against the asphault, scratched and stinging. He felt numb. 

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he jerked back, staring up into the face of a total stranger. 

He didn’t have time to panic before he recognized a couple of civilians he’d been shielding, ones who foolishly had left their barrier to check on the Elemental who’d sheltered them. He couldn’t even speak, body twitching so badly they seemed to be thinking he was having a seizure. 

He could barely hear. His body was aching. Tweek tried to push himself up with an elbow but was gently and insistently eased back down. 

Too much. He’d tried too hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d unleashed that much lightning, minus the time he’d lost his wits and burned his parent’s café down. 

He remembered crying afterwards, calling for his mom. He’d been younger, then, and uncertain at how much power he actually had. Even now, he had no idea.

He’d been too scared to try too hard for as long as he could remember. 

One of the civilians, an older woman, was sitting next to him and gently patting his shoulder. Tweek couldn’t move. 

He heard The Kite’s voice, heard Craig’s soon after. Civilians parted for Craig like he was Moses himself.

The brawler slid to a kneel next to the injured Elemental, sporting a bloody nose and cuts all over the left side of his face and neck. 

“Tweek?” He said urgently, and they met eyes. 

He couldn’t heal himself, too terrified of what would happen. Plus, civilians were around now, he could—

Did he kill that guy? The villain in the street? That had been a lot. He could smell burning. 

Craig was looking at him, still, as if he himself were Psychic, and slowly he went to pick the hero up. 

“It’s alright, it’s not just that he’s hurt,” Craig’s manners with the general public left a lot to be desired but for now, at least, he sounded almost kind. “I know what’s wrong. We’ve got him.” 

Tweek hated any reminder of how little he was. He was scrawny, short, never having reached the height he was supposed to due to lack of proper care as a child and even less care as an adult. He hated the few times anyone dared pick him up for a joke. 

But he allowed this. Somehow, it was less humiliating than being hauled off by a gurney. Plus it looked nice for the audience, Craig carrying the injured Elemental away like a princess. 

So Tweek let him. The lack of resistance seemed to worry the Brawler all the more. 

“He shouldn’t have left you alone,” Craig sounded pissed, “I don’t know what the asshole was thinking.” 

No, that was Tweek’s fault. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to do so much. He couldn’t handle it. He just couldn’t handle his own powers, no matter how many years passed. 

“You did great, babe,” Craig said, meaning they still had to be in hearing distance of the crowd, “But I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Finally, Tweek cracked a smile. 

It was better than standing alone in a burning coffee shop, anyway.


	3. When there's no Crowd

Tweek stood his ground. Dissever was quickly cycling through his arsenal, assembling together some weapon he didn’t recognize. He had to buy time and trust he knew what was going on. 

Snow was easy for him to make. It took almost nothing to make a small blizzard, showering a simply huge Brutalist and making them slide on their feet. 

Heavy armor meant dead weight. 

With a quick swipe of his hand, the floor iced over, smoothing cracks in asphalt into an unnatural glossy surface. It shivered down his arms, spreading below his palms in cold bursts. A yelp sounded next to him. 

“Hey! Watch it with Narnia out here!” Dissever had to pull his boots free of the snow, “I’m almost done, give me just a second more!” 

“I’m giving you time!” Tweek responded, hands shaking. 

The ice crept up cars, up lampposts. He was getting a little over-zealous, admittedly. He needed to calm down. 

“How much space will you need?” The Elemental asked, watching the Brutalist try to right himself on a car. He could try icing it also, maybe-

“Just need a clear shot, I’ll let you know when,” The Equipment-based hero promised. “Make sure you’re out of the way!” 

“Right,” Tweek muttered to himself. “Right right right.” Maybe it was too easy. Dial it down. 

A sliding Brutalist was coming this way. Tweek grit his teeth. Something was wrong but he didn’t have _time_. He quickly began forming an ice barrier, just something to let them smash through. 

Something simple. He did it all the time when sparring with people like Craig, who were brute force and no acrobatics. 

Uneven but firm, he built it up, up, mirror-like and ethereal, pouring from under his palms. Flakes continued to fall, a storm that seemed magical in it’s uniquely clean and purified frost. 

_Try Our New Glacier Java! Every Sip is a Dark Chocolate-Peppermint Snow Cap Experience! Perfect for Those Freezing Winters or The Snowy Elemental in Your Life!”_

Tweek jerked, throat dry. Switch. Switch. Switch. Can’t use that, can’t think about it, don’t think about it-

Feebly, rocks formed around the heavily-armored boots of an overpowered Brutalist. They broke free and crumpled into pebbles, leaving Tweek with another attempt. 

_Why don’t you show the customers your storm powers? Spark things up a little in here. Like our Scintilla Blend, perfectly placed spice and power in a soothingly familiar taste!”___

_ _“Shut up!” Tweek shouted, tapping into them. He didn’t need that right now, didn’t need to think, lightning was dangerously easy. Be careful and stop thinking. _ _

_ _“What?” Dissever asked, but Tweek was in the middle of releasing the bolts before he could begin to process what was said. _ _

_ _Purplish and jerking, stutters of light and power skittered down his arms, over his fingers. They shivered down the street erratically and showered the Brutalist, lighting them up and catching cars in the aftermath._ _

_ _Windows shattered, car alarms went off up and down the street. _ _

_ _And the Brutalist kept coming. _ _

_ _“Wonder!” Dissever’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away. “I’m not ready!” _ _

_ _Not ready not ready not ready he had to stop them they were still coming like it was nothing. _ _

_ _He was too scared, he had to let go. The Brutalist was not even looking at him. One last shot. _ _

_ _Tweek inhaled, slowly. He was going to hurt Stan. Stop him, stop him _now_. _ _

_ _Instead of pulsing lights one after another down the street, Tweek let go all at once. Something akin to a sphere of pure energy shook hotly form his fingers without grounding itself to anything until it’s master demanded. _ _

_ _It was sent through the street, directly into the Brutalist. _ _

_ _It flowed through into the ground, without harm. _ _

_ _A reinforced fist slammed directly into a scrambling hero’s chest, and Tweek’s vision fuzzed. _ _

_ _“NO!” The street erupted in light, haphazard bolts jittering up and down without pattern or reason. _ _

_ _The Brutalist kept coming, turning towards him, where was Stan? _ _

_ _He couldn’t stop the lightning, it kept spiraling out in larger and larger waves, doing nothing, nothing, the Elemental backed up, falling to his feet, pushing himself back, back, back. _ _

_ _The Brutalist was thrown, sideways, and Tweek’s back hit the car. _ _

_ _His chest heaved as he watched Mysterion battle the superpowered villain, unable to even blink. He’d kept coming. His lightning feebly sparked in patterns by his boots. It’d done nothing. _ _

_ _Someone was shouting his name. Tweek covered his ears, bending forward, tucking his head. _ _

_ _“Wonder!” Someone shook him, someone he didn’t mind touching him- Clyde, it was Clyde, wincing against the residue sparks. _ _

_ _“Sorry. I can’t stop it,” He whispered, rocking on his heels. _ _

_ _“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Clyde was saying, arm around his shoulders, “It’s okay. Sorry we’re late, I’m sorry, Tweek.” _ _

_ _“Fucked up,” He couldn’t stop shaking. _ _

_ _“It’s okay. Mysterion’s got him. ‘Bout time we put the Vigilante to work, am I right?” _ _

_ _Clyde smelled like blood. How many people got hurt? _ _

_ _“Can you get up?” _ _

_ _Of fucking course he could get up. He wasn’t going to make someone actually help him stand. _ _

_ _His legs were shaky and Clyde ended up helping him anyway. More heroes had congregated, watching as Mysterion got punched through a storefront. _ _

_ _“Will someone help him and stop gawking!” The Kite shouted from where he was kneeling next to Dissever. _ _

_ _The Triple-Classing hero was trying to heal his childhood friend, if the glow was anything to go by. Tweek’s legs were weak as he walked after Clyde. _ _

_ _Kite was better at protection and air manipulation than healing. Still, Tweek just stared at the two. Couldn’t offer any help. _ _

_ _“Let’s go, Token’s going to help Mysterion let’s _go_!” Clyde was starting to drag him, despite the shocks he had to be getting from touching him right now._ _

_ _Tweek didn’t offer complain or argue, which seemed to worry his friend all the more. _ _

_ _Really fucked that one up. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _“So now I’m a ‘liability’,” Tweek sneered, trying not to make his twitching face more noticeable. “No lightning or ice. Which means basically I’m down to healing only since I can’t use my earth manipulation.” _ _

_ _“Sucks,” Clyde said, elbows on the table and chin propped on his hands. “You really freaked out, though, dude. I could feel electricity in my teeth!” _ _

_ _“I know!” Tweek continued ripping the poor BBQ restaurant’s napkins into tiny little pieces. “I couldn’t fucking control myself! First it was too much, then not enough, then toomuchbutnotenough, he kept _coming_ at us no matter what I fucking did!” _ _

_ _“Brutalists are crazy!” Clyde agreed, taking another bite of some kind of nacho abomination. _ _

_ _Tweek looked at Craig. _ _

_ _“I’m a Brawler, not a Brutalist,” Craig said again, still staring outside. _ _

_ _“I’m not sure what to say to Stan,” Tweek muttered, ripping another napkin in half. “He took a direct punch to the solar plexus.” _ _

_ _“Yep. That’s where you hit,” The Brawler said easily, “Keeps them down.” _ _

_ _“He isn’t mad, Tweek,” Clyde looked incredulous and the blond rolled his eyes. _ _

_ _“I know he’s not but it still fucking sucks!” Tweek wadded the pieces into a ball. “I lost control again and this time someone else fucking pays for it!” _ _

_ _“Shh! We’re gonna get thrown out,” The bug hero warned, “His bones weren’t broken. More than could be said for most people who get caught up with Brutalists.” _ _

_ _“Could have been before Kite started healing,” Tweek muttered. _ _

_ _“He’s fine. Why are you so worried about it?” Craig watched Tweek throw the balled-up napkin directly into his plate. “Thanks.” _ _

_ _“I can’t control anything anymore,” Tweek ignored the brunet. “It’s going to continue being a problem! I’m going to have to retire before I’m 25 or I’m going to kill all my allies!” _ _

_ _“You could still learn,” Clyde encouraged, “Mysterion’s got some crazy powers. He was a little more dangerous when he was younger.” _ _

_ _“First off, I’m pretty sure he’s our age,” Tweek snapped, “And I’ve had more time than most. I’ve been actively encouraged to use my powers since I was _four_. I should be _perfect._ I was a goddamn icon and I used them daily and I should fucking know how and when to let everything go!” _ _

_ _“Babe.” _ _

_ _Tweek twitched at the pet name, biting hard on his tongue. _ _

_ _“Really doubt the shithole you were in let you learn to use them healthily,” Craig still spoke to the window, more firmly than irritably this time. _ _

_ _“Dude, you can’t smack talk his parents,” Clyde piped up, distressed, “That’s not helping.” _ _

_ _“It’s fine. I hate them,” Tweek said flatly. “He knows that.” _ _

_ _Clyde looked uncomfortable, shrinking slightly into his seat. _ _

_ _“So it’s not your fault. Throw that shit out right now,” The Brawler scratched his cheek, “What happened back there? What’d you feel?” _ _

_ _“Nervous. Surprise,” Tweek said dully. _ _

_ _“No, I mean what started it off?” He replied, “What was the first thought that was bad?” _ _

_ _The Elemental flinched, cringing. “Just memories.” _ _

_ _“Which ones?” _ _

_ _“Glacier Java,” He couldn’t stop the twitch in his left arm. He rubbed at the muscle, as if that would stop it, “Just a dumb spiel I used to hear over and over.” _ _

_ _“Glacier Java?” Clyde repeated. _ _

_ _“And that’s where things went wrong?” _ _

_ _“I guess,” Tweek rubbed his face tiredly, “It’s hard to remember now. Everything blurred after that.” _ _

_ _“Your parents were assholes.” _ _

_ _“Yeah.” There was something vindicating in hearing someone else say it. _ _

_ _Clyde gave them both a look. _ _

_ _“He can say whatever he wants,” Craig shrugged at him. _ _

_ _Still, Tweek understood. He kicked Craig, lightly, and the other looked at him like he was crazy. _ _

_ _“Maybe we can all go to fucking counseling,” Craig suggested, throwing his hands up, “Get a group fucking discount.” _ _

_ _“There’s our next big idea,” Clyde said with more enthusiasm than necessary, “God knows some heroes need it.” _ _

_ _“Look, Honey, all I’m saying is you’re not fucking special,” Craig said easily, “It was just a mistake, it fucking happened, you’re a super-powered Elemental and you have anxiety. Stan’s fine.” _ _

_ _“Yeah, you weren’t even the one to punch him,” Clyde looked glad to be back on the subject of encouragement. _ _

_ _“Which was good because I wasn’t around to watch it.” Craig finally cracked a smile. “So you’re banned for a bit. Maybe I’ll go punch someone in the nose and get myself put on leave for a bit.” _ _

_ _“Oh, but who?” Clyde was playing along, making Tweek smile. _ _

_ _“Literally anyone, they’re all annoying at one point or another,” The Brawler threw the napkin back at Tweek. _ _

_ _“Mysterion.” _ _

_ _“Sure.” _ _

_ _“Me?” _ _

_ _“Absolutely.” _ _

_ _“Tweek?” _ _

_ _Craig shrugged. “Tweek’s the only person in this place who might be able to beat me in a fight.” _ _

_ _“Shut up,” Tweek fought off a smile. _ _

_ _“And the entire neighborhood at the same time.” _ _

_ _“Shut up!” He laughed that time, feeling something in him ease. _ _

_ _Craig was smiling, too, trying desperately to look like he wasn’t, hiding it behind a hand he used to prop up his chin as he looked back out the window. _ _

_ _Tweek threw the napkin in his drink. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _Bad. _ _

_ _That was really the only word Tweek had for this. _ _

_ _Restricted to healing duty, he had to pace back and forth as he watched others fly in and out of battle. _ _

_ _Fire, an element Tweek had no control over. And thank god. Lightning was bad enough, if he had fire powers the whole damn city would be ablaze by now. _ _

_ _“Come on,” Containment and Dissever were heading the way, Kite was scouting from above, and Craig and Mysterion were around somewhere as surprise hitters. Tweek was healing only, if anyone fell back he rushed in and then back out. _ _

_ _No offensive moves. _ _

_ _Too much power for a weak and broken body. It was a damn good thing he didn’t have fire in his arsenal. _ _

_ _Mysterion was engaging one, Dissever and Containment had another. Kite was swooping low, which meant something bad. Tweek kept walking back and forth, trying to see in the foggy streetlights. _ _

_ _Yet another one, four fire Elementals, really? All in different uniforms. Was this a team? _ _

_ _“Elementals are rare, what the fuck is happening?” Tweek asked no one. _ _

_ _Mysterion was going for a bodily offensive, not even using Netherborn powers and instead going to directly breaking the Elemental’s arm once he got close enough. His cloak was aflame and he didn’t even seem to care. _ _

_ _Dissever was offense and Containment playing defense, the Equipment heroes working to keep the Elemental in a laid out spot. _ _

_ _Kite was playing keep-away, goading the other into attacking erratically. Looked like the guy who’d gone after Craig not long ago. _ _

_ _And the other was on their way over. _ _

_ _“You need to take care of that guy,” Tweek snapped at the Brawler standing next to him. “I don’t need to be babysat!” _ _

_ _“Not babysitting,” Craig replied shortly. “Go for it.”_ _

_ _“I’m on a ban!” Tweek gestured wildly, “_Go!_” _ _

_ _“Knock ‘em down, Babe,” Craig leaned back against a car. Doing fucking nothing. _ _

_ _“Oh my god, Craig!” He was furious and wildly relieved. At least someone wasn’t treating him like a loaded gun. _ _

_ _Easy. Easy. He let lightning shiver down his arms, skittering over his fingers, letting a couple jolts at a time run in a lint down the street. _ _

_ _The Elemental dodged, sending a roll of fire down towards them. _ _

_ _Tweek stepped forward, raising ice in a sliding curve away from them. The heat crashed into it, sending it sizzling on the edges as it held firm. _ _

_ _Craig watched, closely, making Tweek hyper-aware of every little move he did. _ _

_ _Easy. A little more, little at a time. _ _

_ _His thin bolts left him in nervous bursts, lightning the dark roadway in purple stripes of color. _ _

_ _“You can knock him down,” Craig encouraged, “Let go.” _ _

_ _“I can’t!” Tweek snapped back, watching the Elemental send a spiral of fire to help his friend currently being pummeled by the Equipment heroes. _ _

_ _“Don’t worry about hurting anyone, it’ll be my fault.” _ _

_ _“Craig, stop,” _ _

_ _“I saw you. In the café that day. You’re strong enough to take them all, you know.” _ _

_ _“Which is why I’m on a goddamn ban!” His heart felt so loud. “Quit it!” _ _

_ _Craig was trying to take his hand and looked at him incredulously. _ _

_ _“I’ll end up hurting you,” Tweek tried to move his hand away but Craig had longer arms than him. He caught it, squeezing tightly. _ _

_ _“Look, I can take it. You don’t have to worry about that,” Craig didn’t even seem bothered by the flames shot at them. “You better do something. He’s coming closer.” _ _

_ _“Craig!” He was impossible. He was coming for them, and he wasn’t even going to- _ _

_ _He sent shocks down his arm, trying to get him to let go. _ _

_ _Craig didn’t even tense. _ _

_ _Tweek stared, meeting his eyes, seeing not a glimpse of worry. Just cool grey-green, confident and unbothered. _ _

_ _He was good at pretending, though. He acted like so many things didn’t bother him. _ _

_ _“Just do it, I’m asking you to, you’re not going to hurt me, just do it _now_!” _ _

_ _The build of power, supposed to travel down his arms and disperse. _ _

_ _Something was wrong. _ _

_ _It was…_ _

_ _Things _shifted_, slid right, like a buildup of energy simply leaving his body peacefully instead of in power. _ _

_ _It numbed his fingers, receiving it back, in a low, sleepy power. Something like a body of water leaving in choppy waves and returning as a slow push-and-pull tide. _ _

_ _Tweek exhaled, shakily, staring Craig in the eyes. _ _

_ _He released a storm, rushing like a hurricane, filtering through someone else’s body, returning as a rumbling ocean, ready and powered. _ _

_ _Tweek turned to the Elemental, mind clear. _ _

_ _The lightning wasn’t thin or jittery, didn’t take detours or set off car alarms, but a quick, single storm that led directly where he wanted it to. _ _

_ _With a burst, it erupted around the fire villain, blackening the street and sending him flying. _ _

_ _That looked like Chaos’ bolts. Dangerous, fierce, and _controlled_. _ _

_ _“That looks like Chaos’ bolts,” Tweek stumbled over his words, still gripping his hand. “Craig!” _ _

_ _“Yeah,” The other looked smug. “Looked good.” _ _

_ _That hadn’t hurt him? Tweek looked back, seeing the Brawler not even breaking a sweat. _ _

_ _That shouldn’t have been possible. What was…how did… _ _

_ _He’d released bolts without anyone injured or damage done. No casualties at all, not a broken lightbulb. _ _

_ _Craig had put himself in danger for that. _ _

_ _Tweek grabbed a handful of his sweater with his free hand and kissed him. _ _

_ _Their noses bumped awkwardly with his enthusiasm but he figured it out, moved more softly and focused on feeling every inch of his mouth. Warm, wet, and incredibly comforting. _ _

_ _Craig was either a genius or had all the faith in him in the world. _ _

_ _He wasn’t kissing him back. _ _

_ _Tweek withdrew, extremely conscious all of a sudden of the fact he’d _never_ kissed anyone before starting to play along with the whole ‘Duo Strike’ thing with Craig. _ _

_ _Not that he let Craig know _that_._ _

_ _Tweek stared. There wasn’t a crowd, so why was Craig…he didn’t kiss him in front of anyone, shouldn’t that be better? _ _

_ _A comment about French girls during a previous battle flit through his mind. _ _

_ _Craig hadn’t agreed to play along to the crowd and he accepted that, that was fine, but here he was just-_ _

_ _Oh god, what was he doing? _ _

_ _Tweek took about four steps backwards, hands at his sides. _ _

_ _“Sorry,” Tweek apologized immediately, fumbling, “Craig. I didn’t mean to do that-”_ _

_ _“My fault,” Craig grunted, immediately ducking out of the street. _ _

_ _Tweek stood, stupidly, all by himself in the dark. He couldn’t exactly call him back, could he? He fidgeted, not even listening to the fight coming to an end. _ _

_ _He missed the call for a quick healup of his crew, trying to decide if he was supposed to follow him or not. _ _

_ _He didn't._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> Background pairings will be those typical to my universes. Creek is the main story and will remain the one tagged.


End file.
